polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kickoo
The Kickoo tribe is one of the 15 current tribes. The Kickoo appear to be based off of the Polynesian, Southeast Asian and Amazonian native tribes. They start out with the fishing technology. In-game description: "White sandy beaches with coconut palms. Abundance of fruit and fish. Welcome to the home of the Kickoo." Resources In addition to that Kickoo have 40% , respectively, of their tiles replaced with water. Appearance * Fruit: Bananas * Land: Lime Green * Forests: Palm Trees * Animals: Leoon * Mountains: Basalt Columns resembling Giant's Causeway * Cities: Grass Buildings, with pointed banana leaves or slanted sugarcane roofs * Helmet: Long hair to one side, red headband and green feathers * Color: Green Tribe Day Lore "Have you heard the story of the famed Kickoo ship, the Innikuli? Its crew were the first Polytopians to sail to each of the four corners of the Square! " - Kickoo Tribe Day 2019 Strategies The Kickoo usually spawn on islands or watery areas, sometimes even on single blocks surrounded by water and 2-7 fish. Due to their starting tech and the abundance of resources such as fish, the Kickoo can quickly level up their cities with fishing and later ports. The watery terrain is also very helpful, as it makes building Trade Routes over water very easy, and you can sail around from island to island very quickly without the need for overland transport. Sailing should be researched ASAP so that you can get to colonizing other islands. Naval supremacy is important as Kickoo normally starts off in island territory. Trade is also a very good technology, as that can become a main source of income. Since the Kickoo usually spawn on island territories, your strongest form of combat is probably going to be your navy. There are 2 basic strategies to battling with the Kickoo: you either have a good economy and spend all of your money making battleships, or you put all of your strong troops in level 1 boats and sail them off to another island where you can then beat the enemy with land combat. If you're trying the first strategy, the best way to execute it is to grow your tech tree to its max and start leveling up your home cities, where you can then get enough money to buy a lot of battleships. If you're trying the second strategy, then you should try establishing a base on the other landmass that you're landing on the instant you get there (by capturing another person's city), because otherwise, landing troops on the island will be a very slow process since it takes 2 turns to put a unit on an island, sail it to the other landmass, and then land on the landmass. If no such base is available, you could instead hurdle all of your troops into a small space in the ocean near said landmass, and when the enemy stops defending their city, land your ships and take the city. This only works if your enemy doesn't know you're there, because if they do, they could just defeat you with ranged troops. Kickoo Theme City Buildings kickoo city 1.png kickoo city 2.png kickoo city 3.png kickoo city 4.png kickoo city 5.png kickoo city castle.png Trivia * This tribe is the most purchased in-app purchase on the App Store. * Their fruits are bananas and are found on fields, despite bananas growing on trees and the trees being palm trees. * According to the official web shop, the Kickoo's most popular brew is made out of the Koi-oi birds's feathers that inhabit their lands. * In the ambience which plays throughout Kickoo lands, several sounds are heard. These sounds are water striking on the beach, a curious thumping sound, as if someone was playing a series of drums or instruments of sorts, and even faint sounds of what seems to be an animal roaring in the distance. Category:Tribes